Seamus et Seamus
by Always4HP3
Summary: Seamus rencontre sa plus grande fan!


**Personne qui à écrit : Roxanne**

 **Je dédie cette fanfiction à la magnifique personne qui tient la page de «Seamusland et Harry Potter». Tu as fait changer ma vision des choses sur Seamus. J'ai deux pages que j'adore sur Harry Potter. Les autres je les aime, mais il y en a deux qui sont mes préférés. Répertoire de Fanfiction d'Harry Potter m'a fait découvrir la fanfiction, mais Seamusland et Harry Potter m'en a fait écrire.**

 **Dans cette fanfiction, il y a une lettre. Dans la lettre, c'est #Seamus (ou Lulana) qui l'a écrit, pas moi.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Tout appartient à notre Déese, J.K. Rowling. Quelques bouts de l'histoire sont à #Seamus, car j'avais besoin d'une lettre pour m'inspirer. Et comme je ne suis pas parfaite, il peut y avoir des fautes!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~~~Vive Seamus!~~~**

Un beau jour dans un monde parallèle (ou pas... ;)) Seamus Finnigan, était tranquillement dans sa petite maison. Le jeune homme faisait maintenant 1 mètre 70, qui était quand même petit, et il avait 24 ans. Son hibou cogna à la vitre, que Seamus ouvrit d'un coup de baguette.

-La gazette, facture, lettre de Neville... Oh? Une lettre d'un fan? Un fan? Un fan!

 _Cher Seamus,_

 _Je sais que vous n'avez probablement pas que ça à faire de vos journées, lire des lettres de fans. Je suis sur que vous en avez beaucoup et que je suis la millième à vous écrire._

En fait, Seamus n'avait pas autant de lettre de fan que ça. Il n'était pas Harry Potter, il était celui qui faisait exploser ses chaudrons en potion.

 _Je suis une très grande fan de vous! Dans les biographies d'Harry Potter, ce que j'adorais c'est quand il parlait de vous et des blagues que vous faisiez avec Dean. Et dans les films, je ne sais pas si c'est vous qui aviez fait votre personnage, mais je trouve qu'il vous ressemble vraiment._

Il avait fait son propre personnage. Car petit comme il est, avec un peu de maquillage, et avec un montage réussi, on dirait qu'il est lui plus jeune. Il a lui-même avoué que c'était réussi.

 _J'espère en fait vous rencontrez un jour, ça serait un immense rêve de réalisé! Mais bon, j'espère juste que vous allez lire ma lettre, car déjà ça, c'est immense...J'ai écrit une lettre juste à vous. Pas à Harry, pas à Hermione, pas à Ronald. À vous._

Seamus se sentit vraiment touché. D'habitude, c'est toujours Hermione ou Harry. Mais la, c'est lui.

 _Je tiens une page facebook d'Harry Potter, qui se nomme ''Seamusland et Harry Potter''. Vous devez sûrement savoir ce qu'est Facebook, car vous êtes sang-mêlé! Votre père est moldu, non?_

 _J'y signe Seamus. Vous voulez savoir se que je pense de vous? Ce que j'aime de vous et de votre personnage? C'est un personnage attachant. Trop mignon quand il rigole. Il évolue. Du petit sorcier innocent, au sorcier influençable et odieux avec Harry, au responsable de la mort de plusieurs mangemorts sur le pont car je vous le rappelle, c'est grâce à lui que ce pont a explosé. C'est l'adolescent typique je trouve. La période innocence, la période où tu es un gros imbécile mais un imbécile qui reconnaît son erreur et qui s'excuse. Et ce n'est pas rien de se battre autant que les autres durant la bataille, d'y fournir une grande aide. Seamus à son petit gag. Je vous aime. Et le moment ou vous vous fouttez de la gueule d'Alastor Maugrey enfin Barty Croupton Jr ! Seamus est la preuve qu'un personnage secondaire est capable de plaire plus que les autres puisque c'est juste : LE personnage que j'adore le plus. C'est le plus ressemblant à la réalité. C'est pour ça que je vous aime._

 _Merci Seamus. Vous êtes mon idole absolu. Je vous vénère à tous les soirs. Je pris pour vous. Vous êtes un dieu. Merci de vivre. Merci de respirer et d'exister._

Heum... okay?

 _J'aimerais bien avoir un autographe de vous. Mais si c'est trop, vous pouvez m'envoyer un cheveux, ou un ongle, ça va faire l'affaire!_

 _Votre esclave,_

 _#Seamus_

Seamus ne comprit pas trop. Il trouvait ça en même temps hilarant que terrifiant.

Il prit donc un morceau de papier, et il y signa son nom, et renvoya la lettre à son hibou. Avant de lancer son oiseau par la fenêtre, on cogna à la porte.

-Sûrement Dean ou Neville, se dit-il

Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir une jeune fille, vraiment trop excité d'être là, et dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, que la jeune fille s'évanouisse.

-Miss? Tout va bien?

Il transporta la jeune fille sur le divan du salon.

Seamus : Heille l'auteur de la fanfiction?

Moi : Oui Seamus?

Seamus : C'est quoi ça? Je ne comprends plus rien à la fanfic! Je croyais que c'était à la base une lettre qui devait me mettre de bonne humeur mais la! Une fan chez moi!

Moi : Chut! C'est moi qui écris. Je peux faire ce que je veux alors chut! Je peux même faire ça!

Seamus se retourna et vu une tonne de hibou dans son salon remplit de lettre de fan.

-Cool!

Moi : Je peux faire ça aussi

Seamus : Heille! Mes hiboux! Mes lettres!

Moi : Elle était pour Harry de toute façon

Seamus : okay, okay...

La jeune fille, ouvrit les yeux et regarda Seamus avec joie.

-Oh merlin! Je suis vraiment chez LE Seamus! C'est moi qui vous a écris la lettre! J'ai suivit le hibou et je l'ai suivit pendant des jours et j'avais tellement hâte de vous voir et de voir votre maison et de voir si vous aviez changé et si vous alliez me répondre et si il y avait beaucoup de lettre de fan et...

-Heyyyy! Calmez-vous! ET passant, tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas ton prof là! Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Merlin! Et toi aussi, tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis que votre plus grande fan là. Oh, oh, oh! Je pourrais prendre une photo avec vous? Euh toi! S'te plait!

-Calme, calme! Bien sûr, pour une fan ça me fait toujours plaisir. Dit-il avec le grand sourire.

-Ça fait tellement d'année que j'aurais voulu vous rencontrez la! Mon plus grand rêve vient de se réaliser!

-Ça me fait plaisir! Bon, tu peux rester encore quelques minutes, puis je vais aller travailler! En passant, tiens, la réponse à ta lettre.

-Merlin merci! Dit-elle avec le sourire! Moi c'est... c'est ... c'est ... Lula!

-Et bien Lula, je te dis à une prochaine fois!

-Oui! Oui! Oui! Une prochaine fois!

Lula se jeta sur lui pour lui donner un gros câlin et s'en alla en gambadant. Elle allait revenir le voir souvent, oui oui, très souvent!

 **~~~Vive Seamus!~~~**

 **Merci d'avoir lu la fanfiction. Je sais qu'elle est un peu enfantine, mais mon but c'est que la fanfic soit drôle, pas hilarante, mais drôle!**

 **Sérieux, allez aimer la page et on se dit à une prochaine fois!**

 **Et #Seamus, voici ma participation ;) ;)**

 **Always4HP3**

 **(Ou Roxanne)**


End file.
